You Are Mine
by HyrulesHikari
Summary: Yugi finally got away, but did he really? Everyone is a little insane, it just takes the right person to bring it out. (Yandere/oneshot)


I panted trying to catch my breath. I frantically looked around me and I jumped at every noise.

I steadied my breath and tried to think clearly. _'There is no way he could have followed me all this way, I took so many turns that I have to have lost him at some point.'_ I thought to myself.

I looked all around me trying to figure our where I am. I know I made it out of his maze now it looked like I am in some city.

I cautiously walked out of what appeared to be an alley way, Buildings and shops lined the roads. I furrowed my brows looking for anything to tell me where I am and I almost cheered when I saw it.

Some blocks ahead of me I saw the Kaiba Corporation building standing as tall and proud as ever. This means I'm still in Domino. _'If anyone can help me Kaiba can! He has the best security then anyone I know.'_ I smiled and started my run to his building, the nights cool air brushed against my cheeks as I could see freedom getting closer and closer.

I got to the front doors and I kneeled catching my breath, I looked down at my clothes and grimace. My school uniform could barely be called that, my pants all ripped up and dirtied, white shirt more like a dark grey now with a couple blood stains and my jacket was worn and thin now.

I shook my head and pushed past the glass doors and into the building. It was quiet as I suspected, but not even a security guard was in sight. My confidence started to waver as I noticed just how quiet it was here.

I walked quietly to the elevator and pushed the button, it felt like an eternity but the doors finally opened and I walked in I quickly push the button for the top floor I knew to be Kaiba's office.

My eyes focus on the rising numbers as the elevator brought me up, my fingers twitching every so often. Finally the doors opened again and I walked out to meet to first set of doors to get to his office but once again there were no guards.

 _'Maybe he isn't here..'_ I panicked at the thought, he had to be here! He was my only hope.

I pushed the doors and walked into the office but the moment I saw the scene before me I wished I hadn't.

Because there was Kaiba, sitting in his chair. Blood all around him, his arms bound to his chair a twisted expression on his face as it was tilted at angle. He had so many cuts and wounds on him I couldn't began to describe how or what actually killed him.

I covered my mouth and took a step back ready to turn away from the scene but my back met a warm wall that stopped me and I felt my blood run cold.

I gasped and turned around quickly putting some distance before me and the person. There he was, standing that with a bloodied knife in one hand and a haunting smile on his blood splattered face.

"Yami..." His name escaped my quivering lips as I saw his grin widen.

"Aibou why did you run away from me?" He spoke, his deep baritone voice filling the room and sending a chill down my spine.

I felt myself trembling as I forced a wobbling smile on my face. "I thought that was the game... You were it and I had to find a place to hide." I said but my voice was barely above a whisper.

He tilted his head, his smile never leaving. "But you knew never to leave the playing ground." He said taking a step closer, his knife glinting from the moonlight shining in from the windows.

"I-I'm sorry its just you know all my hiding places and I thought it was unfair..." I said taking steps closer to him raising up my arms to cup his cheeks. He nuzzled his cheeks into my hands with his eyes closed.

 _'If I can just get him to forgive me all will be well... Well as much as it can be.'_ I thought with a frown.

"Yami tell me.. Why did you kill him?" I asked quietly, feeling the warmth of his cheeks on my hands.

"He was a threat to me. He was going to take you away from me!" Yami said growling as his eyes opened and narrowed in anger at Kaiba's body.

"O-oh Yami why would y-you think that?" I asked, moving my hands from his cheeks to his shoulders.

I had felt hope when he said that but it was all for nought as Kaiba was dead now and no one would be able to save me.

His crimson eyes never left Kaiba's body when he answered me. "He was talking about it at school, sending people to look for you, and I couldn't have that." He smirked looking back to me. "No one can take you from me."

I shivered under his gaze and I looked down at my feet before sighing quietly and looked back up at him. I brought my hands back to his cheeks and leaned forward pressing my lips to his, his lips were warm and I felt his arms wrap around my waist but I could feel the tip of his knife pressing into my side.

I pulled back looking into his eyes. "Yami of course no o-one can take me away." I said with a soft smile. _'More like you kill anyone who tries to help...'_ I thought solemnly.

He smiled at me, brushing my bangs away from my eyes. "Then why did you come here?"

I froze looking at him as he kept that smile as he was stroking my cheek softly. "W-what?" I asked.

"He wanted to take you from me so why did you come here?" He asked, his hands tightening on my hips. His voice stern as his eyes met mine, they looked as red as blood at the moment and it scared me.

"This was going to b-be my new hiding place... I thought you would never think to look for me here. I'm sorry... I really wanted to win the game..." I said as tears started to roll down my cheeks, I was actually really scared of what he was going to do to me. This was more then acting so he doesn't kill me as well, my emotions becoming harder the control the more his gaze stayed on my face.

I could see his eyes soften and I silently cheered, the more he felt bad for me the more I can escape a harsh punishment.

"But aibou you broke the rules. I have to punish you now, you knew not to leave the playing ground." He said, his hands started to slip underneath my shirt and my widened.

He had given me many punishments before for disobeying but this... my innocence was never one of them. And it constantly frustrated him, every time he would try I would cry so much he would stop and comfort me. But now... I feel like nothing would stop him now.

"Y-yami... No please.." I whimpered and pushed his hands away, taking steps back away from him.

His grip only tightened on my hips as he pulled me closer and I could feel his head at the crook of my neck, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine and that seem to please him. Tears sprouted at the corner of my eyes as I struggled as much as I could.

He was planting kisses along my neck licking and sucking as he went. I whimpered as the pain of the bites but he took that as a good sign, tears start falling down my cheeks again as I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. Not this time.

"Y-yami please... Can't I have any other punishment besides this?" I whispered in his ear and I knew he was listening by the way his body tensed up. He pulled back and looked at me with narrowed eyes, "You are trying to back out of the punishment I see fit?" He growled out.

"No!... I mean... This n-needs to be special between us..." I forced a blush to my cheeks and a small smile. "Our first time needs to be special, not in a room with a corpse." I cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his lips. "It'll happen soon, I promise just not here ok."

He seemed to think about what I said before nodding. "I suppose your right, but you will still be punished." He said as he walked away from me and to a door on the opposite side of the room.

I furrowed my brows in confusion, what is behind that door? I am happy to have gotten out of that but what would my new punishment be?

Yami opened the door and reached in and who he pulled out shocked me. "Mokuba!" I cried out. He was tied and gagged but that look he gave me will be burned forever in my memory. Sadness, confusion, fear, hatred. So many emotions came at me at once.

He looked around the room and seeing his brother he broke out in heart breaking sobs and cries. I wished so badly he didn't have to see that but there was no stopping it. Yami crossed the room to me and placing Mokuba on his knees in front of me.

Yami looked at me and smiled, "This is your punishment."

I looked up at him confused, "What do you mean?" What would he make me do to Mokuba? Oh Ra, he is so scared right now. I am too, but with Yami grinning like that who knows...

Yami moved closer to me pressing his knife into my hands and closing my fingers around it. My eyes widen with realization in what Yami wanted me to do, "Yami... I-I can't he's my friend..." I whispered looking down at Mokuba as he looked back with tears flowing from his eyes and a pleading look there.

"Kill him aibou," He purred into my ears. "You've said no one would take you from me, and Kaiba and Mokuba have tried to do just that. So kill him, prove your love and loyalty to me." Yami grinned and stepped back.

I looked down at the knife. Should I try to kill him and run with Mokuba? What would Yami do if I tried just that? Would he kill us both... How could he ask me to do this! I can't choose between my life and his!

I glared at the knife in my hands, this knife killed Kaiba... Tea... Joey... All because they tried to help me... This is all my fault. I dragged them in this... wether I wanted this or not.

Maybe... Maybe I should take my own life. No one would suffer anymore if I was dead. I looked at Yami who was waiting patiently waiting for me to take the kill. What would he do if I died, would he kill Mokuba and move on with his life?

"What's wrong aibou?" Yami asked, "Surely you are not questioning your love for me." He said coming to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I love you more then anyone. And all you have to do to prove your love for me is to kill Mokuba here," He purred into my ear. "I won't give you as many punishments because I'll know I can trust you. It can be quick," His hands slid over mine as push the knife to Mokuba's neck. "Just a quick slice and its over."

His words were swirling around my head, clouding my thoughts. "Just.. a.. quick... slice..." I mumbled, I could feel my eyes glazing over as all thoughts besides Yami started to leave me.

Mokuba noticed and started struggling more realizing that I was losing this fight. I pressed the knife to his softly. "Everything will be all good if you just pressed harder... Aibou I know you can do it, I know you love me as much as I do you." More convincing as the knife pressed harder and Mokuba's eyes looked into mine pleading, begging.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered as I slid the knife quickly over his neck watching blood immediately spill as he body fell back and twitch as blood pours from the wound.

Amethyst eyes started to dull slowly as madness started to flow threw his veins.

A grin appeared at my lips as I gripped the knife tighter, laughter spilled from my lips as I slammed the knife down and into Mokuba's body. Again and again I raised the knife and slammed it down, I giggled and fell back after another stab.

"Oh my beloved this sight makes me crave you." Yami purred in my ear as he pulled my body into his arms. My giggles quieted down into silence as my eyes full of madness met his.

"But always remember," He chuckled darkly. "You are mine."


End file.
